


To Wonderland

by Japo_Chan23



Series: LU Creative Train (Fluff Track) [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, Family Bonding, Fluff, Found Family, LU Writing Train, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Title from a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23
Summary: “This world could be a better place.”“You did the best you could, Cook.” Twilight placed his hand on Wild’s hand, an attempt at comforting the man as they gazed at the field of the great plateau. A soft breeze brushed against all of their cheeks, eyes focused on the rubble that was spread amongst the land, landmarks that some of them once knew.(For LU Creative Writing Train. Prompt: Hope)
Series: LU Creative Train (Fluff Track) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938025
Comments: 18
Kudos: 64





	To Wonderland

“This world could be a better place.”

“You did the best you could, Cook.” Twilight placed his hand on Wild’s hand, an attempt at comforting the man as they gazed at the field of the great plateau. A soft breeze brushed against all of their cheeks, eyes focused on the rubble that was spread amongst the land, landmarks that some of them once knew. 

“We need to press forward,” Time interjected, walking forward. “This place may appear desolate compared to the majesty it used to be, but there’s enough time in the world to rebuild, Champion. Don’t let the wastelands scare you.” He smiled wistfully at Wild, before he continued walking down the hill they were all perched on, Legend matching the old man’s pace next to him silently. 

Wind gave a thumbs up to the champion. “It’s okay, Cook! My Hyrule is a whole ocean, but you saw what we made out of it! You can help do the same here with the right people!” He encouraged as Warriors came up behind Wind, grabbing him quickly underneath his arms to hoist him up to be placed on the captain’s shoulder. 

Wind laughed loudly, placed his hands on Warriors head, before he pointed forward in the direction they were all going in. Warriors remained silent, but he turned his head to glance at Wild, a thoughtful look on his face, before he pressed onward with his brother on his shoulder. 

Sky and Four followed the two, talking to each other, but not as loudly as Warriors and Wind. 

Hyrule approached Wild and Twilight, patting Wild on the back. “My Hyrule wasn’t that great to look at either, y’know.” He placed his hands on his hips, breathing in deeply, before exhaled, appearing satisfied. “Everything was kind of run down and it was overrun by monsters. It was hard to start something when there was someone else constantly beating it down.” The brunette paused, placing his hand over his chin. “As nice as this view is, though, we should probably catch up with the others, don’t you think?” 

Wild nodded quietly while Twilight sighed to himself, before they all pressed forward, Twilight staying behind the group with Wild as Hyrule walked up to Warriors and Wind. 

“You want to wield her?” 

“Oh, Hylia no!” Four shouted with a laugh. “That’s almost as tall as me! I just want to look at how it was crafted. It’s an interesting blade and I’m grateful enough to be able to just inspect, let alone  _ wield _ it, Chosen!” 

“Haha, well I assure you Forge, she’d be more than happy to have you look her over,” Sky smiled gently at the shorter hero. “I have no doubt that you hold the hero’s spirit as well.” 

Their conversation went on, Wild listening silently.

He never understood what happened to the Master Sword when he finally got his hands on it. He never heard any voice from it that Sky always seemed to be talking to, and he never really felt like he was worthy of wielding the weapon. 

Wild remembered hearing Warriors talking about it to Time, their conversation about when the Captain wielded the Master Sword. Warriors said his hands were scabbed and dotted from heat rash, even though everyone had believed him to be the chosen hero. 

Wild couldn’t help but relate to the Captain. 

“There’s no system of anything,” Wild said suddenly, not really focusing on anything. 

Twilight raised a brow at his successor. “Care to elaborate on that?” 

“Well, there’s not any kings anymore, and all the champions are dead, besides…” Wild shook his head. “That’s besides the point. We’re just left to our own devices for the most part- could do whatever we want out here.”   
  
“So? Do you want to start something, or does all this land being empty make you happy?” Twilight asked, tilting his head slightly. “Cause I know you can find something for yourself. I hope you can, and I don’t doubt that Flora doesn’t really want to be a princess from what you’ve said about her.” 

Wild thinned his lips, his brows furrowed in thought. He never really remembered who he was before his 100 year sleep, and the only things he knew was what was shown or told to him. Of course it seemed like the obvious thing to want some sort of order, to have some universal leader, but…

“I like it how it is. There’s something about it that gives me the opportunity to do anything. It’s like…” Wild made a gesture with his hand, attempting to try to find the right words. “Like a sandbox. We can do whatever we want freely. It’s liberating, even though I failed.” He felt his stomach twist and form itself into a knot. 

Twilight huffed. “You didn’t fail, Champ. The Calamity’s gone, isn’t it?”

“Well, yes-”

“Then you didn’t fail,” Twilight said, ruffling Wild’s hair. “Cut yourself some slack. You deserve it. You can’t just keep putting yourself down over what had happened.”

Wild sighed. “You’re right. It’s hard though.”

“No one said it was easy,” Twilight said softly, looking at his successor lovingly. “There’s a dream for this land, kid. Might not know it yet, but there’s something here that you haven’t figured out, but you’ll make something out of it in the future. This whole world is yours for the taking.” 

Wild nodded, mulling Twilight’s words over and over again in his head. Twilight was right. Sometimes. He wasn’t sure if he was right in this instance, but why should he doubt the man after all the time that had passed?    
  
“Thanks Ordonian,” Wild said quietly, bumping his shoulder against Twilight’s. Twilight hummed in acknowledgement, bumping back into Wild, before he gave the man a somewhat awkward side hug that didn’t last that long due to the fact that they were still walking.

Wild smiled softly, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind his ear, patting at Twilight’s arm.

The Hero of Twilight was right. 

The land of Hyrule had a dream, and Wild hoped that he could make the dream into a possibility. Even if that dream is to just help expand villages and rid the lands of malignant creatures. 

The world was his and he was going to leave it be for as long as possible. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy for the opportunity to be apart of this!! It was a blast to write, and I've been so excited to see how the interpretations of the prompts went :D 
> 
> Thank y'all so much for reading!!
> 
> (also minor life update: I got a job!!!!!!!!)
> 
> EDIT 9/25/2020: This fic is getting some traction, so I just want to drop a few links here. 
> 
> Breonna Taylor was wrongfully murdered 6 months ago. Her murderer is being charged for the shots he missed. Please help by taking action to get the justice that Breonna deserves. 
> 
> No justice, no peace.
> 
> More information found [here.](https://justiceforbreonna.org/)
> 
> [Sign this petition to help bring justice for Breonna.](https://action.justiceforbreonna.org/sign/BreonnaWasEssential/)  
> [A website containing more information and how else you can help Breonna.](https://msha.ke/30flirtyfilm/#top-picks)  
> [The official GoFundMe for Breonna Taylor's family.](https://www.gofundme.com/f/9v4q2-justice-for-breonna-taylor?)  
> [This is the Louisville Community bail fund. Consider donating to help protestors.](https://actionnetwork.org/fundraising/louisville-community-bail-fund/)  
> [Another website explaining what happened and providing more links/resources (I grabbed previous links from here).](https://www.elle.com/culture/career-politics/a32477844/breonna-taylor-police-shooting-kentucky/)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Stay safe. 
> 
> ACAB.


End file.
